


Backup Plan

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [18]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Not Happy, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Human transmutation was the biggest taboo for a reason.
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Kudos: 7
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Backup Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt melancholic at the [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**

Ed looked for a quiet corner in the library to sit and think for a moment. He needed a backup plan. He didn't want to admit it aloud but there was always the smallest chance that he wouldn't pass the requirements he needed to be allowed to join the military. There was always the worrying thought that someone would figure out what they'd tried to do. He knew people went out of their way to discredit the other applicants and had to be prepared for that to happen to him. He knew he would take the blame upon himself being the older brother it was his duty. 

Maybe he could convince a judge that he forced Al to help and it was because of him his brother no longer had a body. He knew that was a childish wish. There wasn't a judge alive that would allow Al to live. Unless they had ulterior motives and then Al would be the test subject. That would be a worse existence for Al.

That was the perplexing problem at the moment if he failed what would happen to Al? Who could he trust with him? Who could he jeopardize with the truth? Anyone connected with the military would no doubt be executed if they were found out. Human transmutation was the biggest taboo for a reason.

There was only one option if he failed and anyone discovered their secret. He needed to think of a way that he could break Al's blood seal before anyone else could harm him.


End file.
